Doe Rae Me (AKA Hailie's Revenge)
Doe Rae Me is a song by Eminem featuring D12 and Obie Trice. Like 97 Bonnie and Clyde and My Dad's Gone Crazy, Doe Rae Me features his daughter, Hailie's voice. Doe Rae Me was a response to Ja Rule's diss on Eminem in the song Loose Change Lyrics 2Pac '' Get on yo knees nigga, get on yo knees and pray tuning in Rule Em, you claim ya mother's a crackhead and kim is a known slut so what's Hailie gon' be when she grows up? & Hailie E AH-HA! Yeah! C'mon! G-g-g-g G-Unit! Hailie H What? E Come here baby, bring daddy his Oscar H Okay E We're gonna shove it up Ja Rule's ass! - laughs 1 Swift I'm about to get rid of some hoes, it's simple I'm quick to murder ink with lead and talkin' bout a pencil Lookit what the fuck you done got into I see you found yo niche, you just a bitch wit a menstrol Claimin' you a murderer and you spelled it wrong You put 'e' before the 'd' cuz that's all you on You on Pac's dick, you a regular guy If Pac was still alive you would never get by All you do is cry, bitch keep it real Life is more than imitating niggaz and eatin' pills And kind of muthafucka ruins three deals That another nigga got you, they didn't see skills And I ain't playin', you a brother gettin' cheated And Ja Rule be prayin' on his cover cuz he need it And all you niggaz hatin', shut you mouths It's just that real niggaz ain't buyin' that shit y'all put out Trice Do-ra-mi, but we don't sing muhfuckas So Murder Inc. do ya thing muhfuckas You've unleashed on a team who expects nothin' less Than R&B comin' from that regime Regime it's a little extreme Neck and necks with soldiers, muhfuckin' Marines Ja sold his soul to sing Weave eye-witness team on the tv screen, chase the greed Now that you've embraced the green Don't fuck with the triple beams You's a muthafuckin actor slash Pac impersonatin' rapper Slash Billie Holliday how it happen? Artist for Repetuar saw him in action Pac assassination Def Jam grabbed him Told him reinact him, you go platinum They seen it for sure, I know that Afina Shakur Don't enjoy Jeffery Atkins reinactin' her boy So I'm click-clackin' this toy Mash and destroy, Shady Aftermath and Detroit muthafuckas Chorus Eminem Do-ra-me, fa-so-la-ti-da Don't blame me cuz you lost your boss's spot Mama-say-mama-sa-ma-macosa Ja quit playin' knock it off you're not 2Pac Don't make me, too hot and you're not Shootin' at me, with the only shot you got Ja quit playin' knock it off you're not 2Pac You'll get popped poppin' all that shit you pop 2 Kuniva Now we can get past the mean mugs and get to the slugs To the greivance and the cryin' and the intimate hugs We don't take you serious nigga you shook you half of a half-way crook, get off X dick, go sing a hook nigga And you can't replace the late greal one And when you gone you only gon' be the late fake one Nigga please, stick to the script Before the guns stick to the clip, and Benzino you ain't shit but a bitch Fuckin' old ass ignorant innocent lookin' senior citizen Built up, slap you like Grimace, all sensitive Wait a minute, hold on Is it me or do he look like a banana with braids and clothes on? A bitch made man, now how you gonna connect with them short ass arms like a tyrannasaurus rex? You niggaz can scream holler and curse Go ahead and respond and pull that pen and pad up outta ya purse Proof Slim did it simple to get at the wankstas He told me to let loose and spit at the gangstas What up Gotti and this little war you pushed on But you?? the?? for sucking your?? What's wrong? Didn't think we strong with real niggaz? Roll like a boss in the streets they still feel us It's real business you ain't caught the concept You talkin' nonsense to walk and find press Contact was blown by Munsetta in The Source Threaten at the boss you gon' see me on ya porch Now Irv got the nerve to try to serve on us But Detroit niggaz?? and ain't scurred to bust Artis Word to my nigga Bugs, punks like you get beat up Stomped unconcious and smacked with the heater This rap cookie monster gets jabbed in the tonsils with dicks so much that he should be fixed with a vagina Who's behind ya? Cadillic Pac or that transvestite who dress like a Lil Kim fox, her chest like a little windbox Press tight on the trigger of this glock Swallow that little shit you got left to help you eat You knock Pac's songs without love to help you sleep You got shot in your video tryin mock Pac You 'Mockaveli', get your own identity Chorus overdubs chorus Yeah! Don't you never say my little girl's name in a song again! Fuckin' punk pussy little bitch! I'll fuck you up boy! Never! Never in your muthafuckin life! I'll choke the shit outchu little muthafuckin bitch! Hailie can whip your muthafuckin ass! Trice speaking That's right muthafuckas Shay records, whatchu know about it? Fuck Benzino, fuck Ja Rule Nigga, this Obie Triceright here talkin to you muthafuckas Ja Rule punk ass... Yea! Fuckin Soul For Real ass... Nigga that's Soul For Real That the nigga from Soul For Real! Candy Rain ass nigga... He got a deal now he rappin' You'ont know what's... faggot ass muhfuckas Get money to all my real niggas, man Obie Trice, D12, G Unit, 50 Cent... Hailie Jade!!! Cent (laughing) Hailie Daddy is Ja Rule taller than me? Eminem No honey, you guys are the same size...Category:Incomplete ArticlesCategory:Article stubsCategory:Song''